


Records of Purged Worlds

by brasheril_holmestalentsmaster



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Cousin Incest, F/M, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brasheril_holmestalentsmaster/pseuds/brasheril_holmestalentsmaster
Summary: This is a compilation of stories that I've found across the internet.An anthology of fanfics that I feared would be destroyed and forgotten with purge after purge.None of them belong to me, they belong to their authors which I shall name at each chapter, credit should be given to them and only them.+  You can give feedback via review/comment on each chapter or on the original story itself, if it makes you feel better. Remember constructive feedback is necessary if one is to grow.+  I only ask for you to actually write what you thought of it. Rwo or three sentences shouldn't take long for you to say what you liked and didn't for each story.+  Kudos are nice and all, but they don't really give heart for the author to go on. So, I'd prefer comments over them.Some stories shall be longer and/or more graphic than others. You've been warned.Also, any change from the original is minimal, since I've tried correcting grammar, ortography, punctuation and text structure to make for a better read.Enjoy!
Relationships: Hanako | Delia Ketchum/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Peter Parker/May Parker (née Reilly)
Kudos: 6





	1. Ash/Delia - O.S.- I

THE LONG JOURNEY HOME by LordofChaos90

It had been months since Ash had been home in Pallet Town to visit his mother.

Everything looked so familiar. It was like a trip down memory lane.

He saw Professor Oak's large laboratory and the house that Gary lives in. Then, directing his view to the other side, Ashe observed the growth Pallet had in the last few years for a few moments.

His goal, though, wasn't sightseeing nor indulging in memories, no, his objective was that small yellow house which came into view now. A house he had grown up in.

Fondly, he remembered the friends who parted ways with him as he came back here. He missed his old life and the homesickness which hit him once in a while wouldn't let him lie, now, though, was his chance to revisit it.

Today was a special day in the life of Ash Ketchum. Today, he wasn't a world famous Pokémon trainer. Today was his fifteenth birthday and time for him to be himself.

Creaking open the door, Ash barely managed to hear the sounds of cutlery being dropped, because as soon as he step foot through the threshold he immediately found himself cuddled by the warm embrace of his mother. Not surprised in the least, he returned her hug her tightly, allowing her head to rest in his chest due to how much he had grown.

Oh how he had missed her dearly when he was on his journey, even the periodic call and return here didn't manage to extinct the constant longing felt.

Ash, rubbing her back in comfort while his mom bawled against him, took a quick look around to see if anything changed, even as a tear escaped his eye and a huge smile appeared on his face.

His eyes fell upon a number of photographs, they weren't anything new, though, their positioning had certainly changed since he was last here. One, in special, held his attention, an old family photograph from when he was seven rested in a yellow frame. In the picture, he saw himself with his mother. He remembered the games he used to play with her which made him so happy.

His father, as always, was absent from it. Ash would have gone down a train of thought on him, if he hadn't been interrupted. Frankly, that was for the best, the less both him and his mother thought about him the better.

His mother, sporting a radiant smile which made her look even more young and wonderful than she always did, saw him looking at the photograph after separating from the minutes-long embrace. She took his hand and entwined his rougher and calloused thiicker fingers with her soft, slender ones and squeezed to draw his attention to her. 

"Ash, things have been so lonely around here since you left…"

"I know and I AM really sorry for that, but at least we still have each other." He fumbled as he messed with his hair.

His mother gave him a warm, reassuring smile, as she started to play with his hair in one hand and with his fingers on her other. Her beloved son was right about that.

He had grown so much since he left Pallet Town as an immature ten-year-old boy, now, though, he was a mature fifteen-year-old young man. Tall, roguish, permanently tanned darker than bronze, he certainly grew from a cute boy into a handsome youngster.

Delia wrapped herself up against her son again, arms aroung his wide chest and back, and, after standing at the tip of her toes (which brought a chuckle from her at the height difference between them now), placed her head on his strong shoulder. A sigh of pleasure escaped her as Ash indulged her and hugged her tighter to him again.

"Ash sweetie… I've been thinking. It's been years since we've played a game together and I have thought of a really good one recently that I think will bring us closer together as a family." The brunette started softly.

Ash was more than willing to try anything. It had been so long since he had seen his mother that any thing she wanted to do with him was fine in his books, if she wanted to play a game, then he was all for it.

He didn't expect what happened next though.

Moments later after his agreement, he had to hold his shock as his mother's long flowing but modest skirt dropped to the ground, being joined by her underwear soon after. The trainer would have questioned what was going on, but he was too taken by the sight of Delia's mature, tight womanhood to care for anything else. The housewife got down to her knees and arched her back, letting her son see the heart-shaped ass her skirt hid in its whole, then proceeded to unzip Ash's jeans and bringing them to the ground. 

She caressed the bulge under the boxers for a while, feeling it grow and grow and grow under her hand and ministrations.

Delia turned her head to look at him with a gentle smile and loving eyes. "Consider it a birthday present." Then she began to nuzzle and suck away at his still covered junk with slow fervor.

Ash was a little apprehensive, after all, he had never had sex before and his mother was the last person he would have expected to take his virginity. He would admit that her actions were slowly, but surely washing away any reservations he had though.

"I understand that you aren't used to this sweetie, but it feels really good and I will walk you through it. Then we will both be closer alright?" She asked, giving him an out, even as she nipped playfully at his fabric-covered erection, he had no idea how wet she was for him.

Ash decided to give in and allowed his mother to do as she pleased with him. She deserved everything good in this world, everything she wanted, so if her heart's desire was him, that's what she would have.

His mother peeled away his now-soaked underwear and began sucking away at her son's hardened cock. Her actions over the cloth had him hard as diamond and she certainly admired how well he'd grown as she serviced him.

Ash could feel utter ecstasy in the tip of his cock and it began to travel throughout the rest of his body. His mother continued to slurp away carelessly, worshipping the dick of the man she gave birth to, alternating slow and frantic pumps of her head and hands.

Eventually, the trainer felt a rush of pleasure all around him as he couldn't hold back and came inside his mother's mouth. She simply pulled back with a mouthful and swallowed it all of his thick and virle seed, not a drop being wasted, licking his cock once more to keep it lubricated and rigid.

It seemed to sense she hadn't been "marked" and, sensitive as it was, shot out more on his mother's face. _It's almost as if he's claiming me._ She thought, savoring the sensation of it on her skin, then she got it on her fingers and moaning, licked it off erotically.

Ash stood still, amazed at what had just happened and at the show his mom gave him. With a smile, almost impish looking, she sensually rose up, only slightly grazing him as a tease, and taking his hand brought him to the living room, the whole time keeping her back to him to show her swaying curves, that she put a little more of a swing to.

Reaching the couch, Delia laid down on her back and brought her bent legs upward to where her knees touched her breasts, framing her special parts and pushing them out, making they look bigger.

"Come on Ash, it's time for you to lose your virginity. Time to become a man, Mommy's man." Her words, the sultry and sensual look in her eyes, the sexy loving expression on her face, all of it shot directly at his being. Body, mind, heart and soul engraved the scene into his core, from there it shot directly to his cock, who seemed to swell even bigger in expectation to the next phase. 

Using an arm to keep her legs and position in place, she took her other hand and using two fingers, she spread the lips of her pink tiny vagina. It looked delicious in Ash's opinion.

The entry looked warm and inviting, and it was so so wet~ Ash barely held back the desire to drink from it, he'd have time to do it later, now there was something more important to be done.

Giving his amazing mother what she deserves, a man in her life to love her as the woman she was. He'd take this duty and role with all the happiness iin the world.

Ash, slowly and carefully, slid his dick into his mother's pussy. Her moans and whimpers sounded strained in his ears as she stretched internally more than she had ever done, not even her toys filled her up so fully and deliciously. As soon as he felt that he had entered all he could into her, even pushing back and pressing what was in the way, a little over a handful of his of his dick still remained left out to the air, then his mother spoke to him like the call of a siren.

"Congratulations on becoming a man honey~ Now for the best part. Thrust yourself into me to your heart's content. Claim me. Go as fast as you want, I won't complain, no matter how rough or hard you go."

Ash took his mother up on her offer and thrusted hard into her drenched depths, extracting a pleasured wail and a jet of clear liquid with arousing scent from her pussy. He couldn't hold himself back anymore he had to have her!

He started slower, but with the minutes his thrusts grew to the intensity he was so used to from his Pokémon battles. Each pump not unlike a machine drilling for oil, considering all the liquid coming out of Delia, it was not so far of a comparation. She could only moan and groan in exhaustion and try and not to pass out in pleasure, keeping up with her son was impossible, he was too good and she was already passing out from moment to moment.

Ash began to sweat, this was the most exercise he had gotten in awhile, and in a way he simply wasn't used to. He could feel his crotch rubbing against his mother's clitoris and she released a loud moan each time he did. As the trainer continued he began to feel his penis get harder and bigger, feeling better and better the more he thrusted. Likewise, his mother's cocksleeve began to tighten and wet more and more, the end of her channel softening and allowing him to protrude through her womb easily. He felt as if there was another pair of his mother's lips giving him a blowjob all over again, all the while when he was inside her.

The pleasure kept rising more and more for both with each movement he made, until finally it became so much that he felt like he was going to explode.

Then he did.

The same euphoria from before hit Ash again, except it much more intense than when his cock was being sucked by his mom.

His mother simply smiled down at him lovingly, tears from happiness, pleasure and joy running down her face, even as she hoarsely panted. She wasn't lonely anymore, wouldn't ever be again. The housewife brought Ash down and kissed him deeply and passionately, soflty and lovingly for minutes on end.

Then he removed his softening cock from her and lay down on the sofa beside her. Delia brought one shaky leg to the other side of Ash, barely being able tp straddle him, and laid against his warm form. Slowly, her vagina allowed Ash's cum to ooze out and she quickly took her hand and put over her opening, sealing it to keep his seed in as long as possible.

Both smiled at each other, basking in the afterglow. He was happy that he had gotten to share this experience with his mother and felt as if everything was right in the world again, a feeling she echoed internally.

They kept caressing each other, this time with no hurry, only love, care, fondness and affection. "Happy Birthday, Ash Honey. I love you." 


	2. Ash/Delia - O.S.- II

**Pallet Town Stories** by Killgorian

"AHHHHHNNNN~"

A loud scream woke Ash up from his deep sleep. Shocked, he lied in bed, scared, wondering what was going on. 

_What was that? Is someone in the house? What do I do?! I'm only 10!_ He thought to himself, petrified with fear.

Slowly getting out of bed, he contemplated putting on a pair of pants, but decided he would make too much noise doing so. _There it is again!_ He heard the scream once more, this time listening intently. _It almost sounds... happy?_

He walked out of his room, creeping down the hall towards his mothers room. _It sounds like it came from here... What's going on?_

He cracked open the door to her room and saw that the door to her bathroom was cracked open, a small sliver of light sneaking through. He walked over to the door and barely had enough room to look through the crack with one eye. He saw his mom... he had no idea what she was doing.

With her back against the wall and her eyes closed, she was somewhat hunched over, _completely naked._

Her entire body was tense, as though she were under some form of duress. One of her hands faintly scratched at the wall, the other one rubbing into her own crotch as hard as she dare. She was completely oblivious to the world around her, not even trying to muffle her sounds of enjoyment.

Ash reached down and grabbed his own crotch, feeling his penis swell to great proportions. He had no clue what he was looking at, but he knew he enjoyed watching his mother like this, it was amazing. He placed a hand on the door and attempted to lean forward a bit and open the door a little more so he could see better, but tripped and fell into the room, right at his mother's feet.

She stopped what she was doing and looked straight down at him lying on the floor, a completely surprised look on her face. As he looked up at her, several drops of liquid came down from between her legs and fell onto his face.

"Well well well... what do we have here?" Delia asked him with a mild, amused tone to her voice, after she came out of her shock and started to wing it.

"I... well, I... I thought I heard a noise and came to check on you..." Ash mumbled to his mother, refusing to make direct eye contact with her.

"Well aren't you my little hero," she said delightedly. "I do have a problem you could help me with though. Come on Ash, quit lying on the floor there. Big boys don't lie on the floor, do they?"

Ash immediately got up as fast as he could. He looked up at his mother, his head barely level with the bottom of her breasts. "So what problem do you have mom?"

"Well first Ash, I think you should take your boxers off," Delia said, winking at him.

"Umm... why should I take my boxers off?"

"Because of that silly," Delia said, gesturing to his ever-swelling member.

"Oh... ok.. I guess I will then," Ash said uncomfortably. He pulled his boxers all the way down and stepped out of them, revealing his fully swollen cock.

"Well don't you have a big one~" Delia said in plain awe grasping it at the shaft and feeling it. "Most adults don't even have one this big".

"Is that a good thing mom?"

"Why, yes, it is, Ash. It's a very good thing and it will be just right at helping your mom with her problem. We haven't had the 'Birds and the Bees' talk, have we?"

"No, but I've heard that some of my friends at school have though. What is it?"

"I think it will be best for me to show you _and_ explain it to you, ok?"

"Ok mom."

"Come with me," Delia said, extending her hand for Ash to grab ahold of. She lead him back into her room and turned on the lamp on her end table next to her bed.

"So Ash, you know how boys and girls can _really_ like each other?"

"Yeah, and then they get married."

"Well, as a way to show how much they like each other, they'll have sex. You see how big your penis is there?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, a man's penis will go inside of a woman's vagina. This is _my_ vagina," she said gesturing to her crotch.

"So what do you need help with then?"

"Well, men and women will _want_ to have someone to be with often. That's what you saw me doing, I was pleasuring myself to imitate the feeling of someone being with me. You really like me, right Ash?"

"Of course I do! I love you! You're the best mom _ever_!"

"And I really love you too Ash. That's why I'll need your help with this. Since we really love each other, it's ok for us to do this."

"Ok.. so, what exactly do I do?"

"Well, usually it's the man that takes charge. But since this is your first time, I'll take charge for us, ok?"

"Ok. So I basically do what you want me to?"

"Exactly. Now, come over here and sit beside me Ash."

Ash moved over and sat on the edge of the bed next to his mom, with his feet on the ground. She sat down on his lap facing him, his shaft rubbing up against her slit.

"Something else I have to tell you first, though. When we're almost done, something will shoot out of your penis and into mommy. That's a VERY good thing for me."

"Oh wait! I heard about that! Isn't that where babies come from?"

"Yes Ash, exactly."

"Then, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Well Ash, I had a very enjoyable time with you when you were little, and would actually be rather happy to have another child. And you being the father would make it all the more special. In case you want to do something while we're making love, you can always suck on either of my breasts, ok?"

"Ok mom."

Delia lifted herself up greatly so she could actually sit down on his big member. She grabbed it by the shaft and moved it directly below her slit. Closing her eyes and bracing herself, she threw herself down onto it.

"Ohhh!!!!" she exclaimed the second she got all the way down. His cock completely filled her insides, stretching out the walls of her pussy and ramming itself into the far end.

Ash winced as he felt himself inside of his mother, felt her warm, wet insides. He grabbed onto the bedspread and clung to it as his mom gradually brought herself back up and down on him. His moans of comfort were completely shadowed by his mothers screams of delight as she strained herself to go even faster and harder down on him. He stared in amazement as her giant breasts flopped up in down with every movement she made.

Ash lunged forward at just the right moment so his face was right in between her breasts. He wrapped his arms around her back to pull her in even closer and buried himself in her tits, sucking on them and unsuccessfully trying to drown out the sound of his mothers pleasure. Her shouts of joy grew louder and louder as Ash felt a faint trickle of liquid coming from somewhere onto his lap. All of a sudden his member start to feel even weirder than it was with it inside of her. He grabbed onto her tighter as the sensation grew stronger and stronger. Delia noticed this change in him and only got more excited.

"Oh yes Honey, cum in me Ash, CUM IN ME!" She screamed as loud as she dared. With a long, drawn out sigh of relief, she felt his load burst into her. She raised herself off of his cock, shakily standing on the ground as globs of Ash's load fell onto the ground. Ash collapsed against the bed, too tired to move at all. Sweat covered both of their bodies like oil. She got down on her knees next to her bed and got in between Ash's legs.

"Since I got a turn, you get a turn now Ash." She grabbed her big, perky breasts and shoved them on either side of his still hard cock. She rubbed them up and down the entire length of his shaft, locking her lips around the tip of his cock, expertly teasing it with her tongue.

"Oh! Oh I'm going to do it again mom!" he yelled.

"Blast your mommy with your cum Ash! Cum ALL OVER me."

Unable to hold it in any longer, Ash unleashed his full load, blasting Delia in the face and her tits, covering her in globs of his seed. She greedily licked up all traces of his cum with a manic, wild look on her eyes with her tongue hanging partway out of her eyes.

"Ok Ash, are you ready to go again?"

"No mom, I don't think I can move an inch anymore mom," Ash mumbled.

"Oh well... Anyway, looks like its bedtime for you mister!"

"Can I sleep with you tonight mom? I want to spend more time with you."

"Oh, you're so sweet Ash. Of course you can. Come here to mommy."

Delia got into bed and under the covers, getting into her usual position sleeping on her back. Ash crawled over to her and in between her legs. He nestled his face in between her breasts, his still semi-hard cock poking her in her thigh.

"How about a goodnight kiss for mommy?"

"Ok mom. I love you."

"I love you too."

Ash leaned up and went to kiss her on the cheek, but she moved his face and pulled him in so their lips locked together. Delia locked her arms behind his neck, pulling him in even closer, feeling her breasts squeezed against his stomach. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, trying to draw in as much of him as she possibly could. Battling inside of each others mouths, Delia continued to pull him in even closer to her until they slipped into sleep, their lips still locked in a kiss.


	3. Peter/May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are offended by non-consensual intercourse involving fictional characters, close this tab.

Home-Cumming by MotherSonFanfics

As Peter entered the home from his room window, all he heard was a thud. Faint and muffled, coming from downstairs. At first Peter barely registered the noise, but after a few seconds he began to wonder what it was. Sure, it was quiet, but his house was pretty sound-proof. Plus. his spider-senses always made him quite aware when something was wrong. For all Peter knew, that could be a pretty serious noise - maybe someone broke something.

By someone, of course, Peter knew it had to be Aunt May. Peter lived alone with just her in the house, well except for the occasional visit from Happy twice a week. May had always been kinda clumsy. She was roughly twice his age and, for as long as he could recall, been teased quite a bit for her clumsiness (as had Peter, in fact). She was sorta an alcoholic, too, which didn't help that at all. Still, she was overall a mature and normal adult woman, and had always managed to do things right when they mattered.

Peter sighed, and pulled himself out of his room, adjusting his brand-new suit as Peter did so. Peter wandered slowly to the door of the living room, took off his mask, and shouted aloud. "Hey Aunt May, you okay?"

There was no reply, but Peter could hear the noise of the shower, so Peter assumed she couldn't hear him. Peter slid down the flight of stairs. The bathroom door was closed, the light was on and the shower was running. She had to be in there. Peter pressed the side of his face to the door, and tried again. "You okay?"

After ten seconds of silence, Peter yelled a third time, as loud as he could. Still no reply. Peter swiveled his head and squinted his eyes through the frosted glass. There was no silhouette in the shower. Peter was just about to call out once more, when Peter saw a silhouette lying face-down on the floor. It was definitely her. Peter yelled her name, but she didn't stir. He didn't know whether to enter - she'd be pretty mad if Peter walked in on her - but decided he had to. Peter slowly opened the door, and walked in.

The mirror was cracked on one side, and she was face-down on the floor, her towel partially draped over her, not moving. There was no blood, but it didn't take a genius to work out that she had slipped over getting out of the shower and smacked her head on the mirror. Peter ran over to her, and shook her gently. "May? May!?" Peter yelled. No reply.

Peter grabbed his mobile out of his pocket and dialed 911. Peter held for two rings, before someone picked up.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My Aunt had slipped over and smashed her head on the mirror." his voice sounded surprisingly calm.

"Where do you live?" Peter gave her the address. "How is she?"

"She's unconscious."

"Is there any blood?"

"None."

"Right, we'll send an ambulance right away. In the mean time-"

"No!" Peter yelled. Peter couldn't afford an ambulance, and had no insurance to cover it. Being an 'intern' at Stark industries doesn't really cover the bills as much as people would like to think. Especially when they actually job is strictly confidential.

"Is she moving? Having any sort of seizure?"

Peter looked her over. "No, nothing," Peter swallowed.

"Have you checked her pulse?"

Peter put his fingers to her neck. It was warm, and Peter felt a steady pulse. "Yes, she has a pulse."

"Peters there any risk of back injury?"

"No, she seems fine."

"Okay then, here's what Peter want you to do. Roll her over onto her side."

Peter got his hands under her shoulder and waist and rolled her over onto her side. As Peter did, the towel fell away. Peter paused. She was completely naked. Her chubbiness gave her a round ass, and tits that must have been at least double-Ds. Peter was captivated, staring at her chest. Peter felt his dick harden and press against his suit.

"Have you done that?" Peter was snapped back into consciousness by the woman on the phone. "Y-Y-Yes, I'm h-here."

"Is she breathing? And has she vomited?" Peter checked her mouth, but there was no vomit there, and her chest was clearly heaving as she breathed.

"She's breathing, and there's no vomit."

"Okay, can you drive? Do you have a car?"

Out of shock, Peter nodded, before realizing she couldn't see him. "Um, well sorta... Yes I can drive."

"It sounds like she doesn't need an ambulance, but you have to keep me on the line and as soon as she's conscious you have to drive her to your nearest hospital. You got that?"

"Yes, that's fine. What do I do in the meantime?"

"Nothing, just stay calm and keep me on the line."

Peter sat back against the cupboards. Peter was in a state of shock, and Peter was genuinely worried, but Peter couldn't stop staring at her chest. Her boobs were like nothing Peter'd ever seen.

Suddenly, her breathing stopped. Her chest no longer heaved. Peter went to check her pulse - it was faint, if there at all.

"She's stopped breathing, and her pulse has slowed right down!" Peter started to panic.

"Okay, calm down. This may be due to the head trauma, her body is going into shut-down. Are you absolutely sure you cannot afford an ambulance?"

"I-I have next to no money, I'm sure. Just a frickin' High Schooler! What do I do?" Somehow, the mentioning of money calmed him down and allowed him to start thinking rationally.

"You're going to have to perform CPR and rescue breathing. Start with five pumps to the chest, using two hands. Next, cup your lips over her mouth and breath down it, to try to restart the breathing. You got that?"

"Yeah, got it." Peter stared at her. Peter slowly put two hands on her chest, very conscious of the feel of the top of her boobs on his palms. Peter pumped, five times, before lowering his lips to hers and breathing into her mouth. Peter withdrew, and began pumping again, but within one pump she spluttered a cough and her breathing resumed. his hands could feel her strengthened heart beat through her chest. With his left hand, Peter picked up the phone.

"All clear."

His right hand remained on her breast. his breathing was shallowed, his heart racing. This was wrong, so wrong! What if she woke up? Except she was out like a light, and would wake up slowly, at which point Peter could pretend it was all just looking after her. Peter lowered his left hand back down onto her chest, although this time Peter went a little lower, cupping her tit. his right hand slipped down to join it.

The feeling of her huge tits in his hands was heavenly. Peter squeezed, slowly at first, savouring it. his hard-on was raging, begging to be set free. Peter began to squeeze them harder, watching the nipples harden. Was she able to get aroused, while unconscious? Well, the mechanism was clearly independent from conscious thought. Peter felt her tits swell to full size, confirming that she was at least a double D bra size. Her rock-hard nipples were large, and a deep shade of pink.

Peter grabbed the towel, bunched it up and used it to smother the phone lying on the floor, with the emergency services still on line. Peter bent over, slowly, and lowered his mouth onto her tits. Very carefully, nervously, Peter began to kiss the nipples. Peter lightly brushed his tongue over the tip, before going back and licking again, harder. Peter opened his mouth further and began slowly sucking on her massive boobs, running his lips and tongue along the side. Peter pushed his face into the cleavage, going as far as Peter could before Peter had smothered himself, using his tongue to lick up the inner sides of her boobs. Peter repeated this, increasing his vigour with each suck. Peter felt her chest heave with unconscious pleasure.

As Peter ran his mouth and tongue over her, his hand went down and gently stroked her clit. Just knowing that his fingers were playing with her clit drove him crazy with arousal. Peter dropped his other hand down and began slowly caressing his bulge through his outfit. Pressing a button on his chest, Peter began stroking his dick as the spider-suit puffed up and fell off his body. Peter grunted quietly into her tits from the pleasure.

Peter couldn't believe this was happening. It was wrong, so wrong, especially with her in such a bad state, but Peter was dizzy with lust and excitement. He knew the way his classmates looked at his Auntie as she picked him up from work. He remembered 's first visit to his place involved him flirting with his Auntie. Happy would come by for Avengers related info; which really was him trying to get to his Aunt. Now, Peter was sucking his Auntie's tits! Just saying it in his head sent a rush of delirium running through his spine. Peter no longer gave any thought as to what would happen if she woke up - Peter was far gone from that level of rational thought.

After a few minutes of sucking, Peter couldn't take it any more. his body ached to fuck her. Peter grabbed her and roughly flipped her over onto her back. Peter climbed on top of her, spreading her legs apart. Peter expected some difficulty, but he forgot just how much superhuman strength he possessed when uninhibited. Peter thrusted downward, ramming his cock into her. The glorious, wet friction between dick and pussy sent electric sparks running through his body, and Peter moaned out loud. Peter held there, his dick embedded deep within her, before starting to slowly rock up and down, easing his dick in and out of her. Peter had never done this before with other girls, and his moans increased ecstatically when Peter felt this unknown, intense pleasure build up deep within him. Soon Peter was ramming himself into her, slapping himself against her wet thighs and pussy. Peter was harder than he had ever been before.

Driven by his fervent arousal, Peter stuck his finger in his mouth, wet it, and reached down to her ass. his finger slid in smoothly; she had been fucked in the ass before! The hot-blooded stimulation that gave overtook him. Peter pulled himself out of her pussy, moaning as Peter left her, before pulling her legs into the air. Peter positioned his cock against her ass and slowly pressed forwards. She was tight, but Peter managed to slide himself into her ass. Peter let out a quiet, shaky moan as pleasure engulfed him. Peter began to rock to and fro, easing his cock in and out of her ass. Peter closed his eyes as ecstasy engulfed him. Peter kept at a slow pace, building up a strong pleasure deep inside of him, feeling his cock explore every corner of her ass. his moans were fragmented and breathless.

As the deep, internal pleasure became more and more acute Peter began to get faster and faster, his dick thrusting into her and slamming his balls against her ass. With each stroke Peter increased his speed, and fucked her harder too. Peter squeezed tightly on her left tit, which was bouncing up and down in time to his thrusts, and moaned out loud. Her ass was clamped tightly around his dick, accessing pleasure spots that Peter didn't even know existed.

Suddenly, she let out a moan.

Peter would like to say that Peter froze in panic; certainly, his brain did, but maybe that's why Peter continued to thrust into her as she slowly gained consciousness. Peter couldn't even begin to find words to say, but his moans were clearly not controlled by coherent thought, because they carried on with increased intensity. She was waking up slowly - or, she would have been had Peter not been thrusting in and out of her. She gave a sudden gasp and her eyes bolted open, staring at him in confusion and panic.

"P-Peter? What the fuck?" Her voice was high pitched and breathless. She realized what was going on, and tensed in shock, squeezing her ass tight on his cock. The increased pressure made her shudder with involuntary pleasure.

"I'm fucking you, that's what," Peter grunted, driving himself into her. "God you're hot."

Peter had no idea what brought that on - that was his dick talking, and it didn't care much for his Aunt. Peter wasn't about to stop, to pull out, to apologies, when she was feeling so good around him. He could feel her violently shaking, squirming to shove him off of her. Her moans mixed with her grunts, and he could feel her getting ready to scream. His spider-senses shot up, realizing her scream could possibly be heard by the emergency caller.

"No". He said, before aiming his webshooter at her. He rapid fired small burst around her mouth, torso, arms, and neck. Just enough to hold them down.

This made him pause. Peter looked at her, in shock, his dick resting on the entrance to her ass. Peter stared deep into her eyes, and Peter saw the intense lust that he felt reflecting back at him. Arousal, as Peter had never felt it before, flooded through him.

Peter yanked himself out of her ass, and shot his cock deep into her pussy, and the volume of her scream of pain was matched only by his pleasure. Her hands wriggled and flexed at each grinding of his bum, squeezing tight and trying to pull off the sticky trap. Peter held there for a second, before pulling out and slamming back in, his hands driving him into her. Peter began to build up momentum, fucking her hard. Feverish pleasure coiled itself deep inside him, building up at the same rate. May's whole body was flushed, lying there naked and unwilling. Peter squeezed hard on her boob and she groaned with discomfort and fear.

She cried out as Peter fucked her. Her muffled screams of protest reverberated through his heightened hearing. He could hear the words of letting her go clearly. Peter could see she got intense confusion from calling out for "Peter let me go", and fuck, so did Peter.

Her moist warm cunt was heavenly against his raging dick, and Peter shuddered with pleasure. Peter began to stroke her clit with his fingers, her moans becoming more and more urgent. his cock spasmed with sensitivity, as it was overloaded with intense pleasure. Peter rammed into her harder and harder, panting hard and moaning with delirium. Peter could feel an orgasm build up inside him, and judging by the whimpers from his wiggling aunt she knew too.

He could tell it was time to release. Peter gathered every last reserve of energy he had left and thrusted into her as hard as he could, which was more than enough to push him both over the edge. It was released like a devastating tsunami. Thick wads of cum pumped out of him and into her, and her pussy clenched hard out of reflex. Their bodies shook against each other, her tits pressing into his chest. Peter gave one final roaring moan, riding the orgasm on for about a minute before it began to die down. Aunt May choked on the thick webbing locking her lips, and she whimpered as tears flowed down her face like her nephew's cum flowed down her cunt.

Aunt May laid there, and Peter's arms straddled either side of her head so that he was over her, his dick still inside of her. She looked up at him. She winced, seeing the rage of lust within Peter's eyes teeming with life. She was still dizzy from her fall, and knew the spider suit's webs stick on for hours. Peter was going to have his way with her for however long he wanted; Aunt May's eyes glazed over, and she passed out on the bathroom floor.


	4. Gumball/Nicole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're offended by non-consensual sex between fictional characters, close this tab now.

**A Day Off by MotherSonFanfics**

**Nicole's Perspective**

Nicole Watterson for once had been given the rare day off due to terrible weather in Elmore. She had just finished dropping off Anais at a friend's place, and the boys were using their mini-break to doze off. Her husband had been already been on a weeklong business trip, and was unfortunately not given the same luxuries as her to spend some quality time at home. Seeing that she was going to be undisturbed for at least another hour or so, Nicole decided to take a nice, hot shower.

Nicole took her time in the shower, scrubbing every inch carefully with a loofah, then shaving with much precision, cursing her fuzzy feline ancestors as she did so. Nicole shampooed her mane of fur twice and then worked in the ungodly, but necessarily huge amount of conditioner. She knew once Richard came home seeing her so well kept, they were going to become quite 'feisty'.

As Nicole started the water again and got under the hot flow, she faintly heard the creaking of a door within the house open and quickly close again. Nicole didn't think much of it, concluding that it must have been either Darwin or Gumball getting out of their rooms to grab a snack before heading back to their room. Nicole let the scalding water run down her back as she massaged her sore neck. Stupidly she had started head-banging to some song she found quite catchy on the radio the day before. As Nicole hasn't been doing it much in her past few years her muscles are sadly out of practice.

As Nicole was drying off, she heard the bathroom door twist open, followed by a loud thud, before the lights suddenly went off. Nicole fumbled for the light switch, missing it constantly to the point she gave up and frantically opened the door. As soon as Nicole had the door open, strong paws grabbed her and pushed her back into the shower. Nicole screamed and tried to push the person away, but he had her in a tight grip. When he had backed her all the way to the wall he pushed against her and kissed her roughly on the mouth.

Nicole couldn't help herself and kissed him back eagerly, pushing her body against his. Nicole could tell that he was naked and his rock hard dick was pushed firmly against her abdomen. Nicole drew back and tried to see his face, but the windowless room was pitch black so Nicole couldn't see anything. Nicole bursted into wails for him to explain what he was doing, but he didn't answer her, instead he just pushed her harder against the wall and kissed her with more fervor.

Nicole started to try to feel her way over his body to see if she could push him off of her, putting her hands on his face as he kissed her. Nicole started to run her hands down his arms which were still gripping her tightly and found he had strong arms and furry shoulders. He was also a lot shorter than her, but that's not hard seeing as Nicole was quite tall. Then, a terrifying thought suddenly struck her, this had to have been her own son! She began to cough into his mouth, and gagged at the thought at what had been transgressing.

When he felt her resistance strengthen, he started to use his hands to explore her body as well, starting by putting his hands in her hair and pulling her tighter into the kiss, then he broke from the kiss and moved his face to her neck, biting into it as he moved one hand to her boob. Nicole heard him groan with desire as he played with the patches of fur around her nipple. He then moved his face down to her chest and started to lick and suck the other teet. Nicole gasped loudly when he bit down with his fangs and pinched the other one in his hand. There was a searing shot of hurt never felt before, so very intoxicating it was.

When he came back to her mouth Nicole began to cough again, wincing from the disgust she felt. She felt her son's tongue trying desperately to dance with her's, lashing out at her to invite it inside. Nicole's scrambling caused her hands to wriggle out, and it accidentally touched Gumball's dick. Her eyes shot open upon grazing it; it was huge. Larger than any Nicole had ever touched before. Nicole shivered with sick thrill when Nicole realized her fingers couldn't even reach all the way around him. Nicole couldn't help wondering what he was planning to do with this enormous thing in his pants. Nicole certainly had never noticed a bulge that would hint at this on Gumball. Of course, Nicole had never even considered looking down at her own boy's junk before. When he put his hand on her head and pushed her face down towards his hard cock Nicole was shocked to find herself forcefully being bent down, and gasped long enough for her son to shove into her mouth the head. Nicole could taste the salty sweet precum which made her gag even more.

His dick was almost too big for her mouth, but Nicole had been aggressively jammed into it, almost unhinging her jaw to fit the enormous penis in her mouth. She could now see the silhouette of him in the hazy darkness, with his constant panting and murmuring of "yes mom, take this dick." Her mission became to now survive the ordeal and try to not vomit from having to deepthroat her own child... completely. Nicole let out some fluttering of tears from her eyes, feeling so unbelievable miserable having been betrayed by her child like this, but snapped back to reality once Gumball managed to touch her nose to him as his dick slid down into her throat. Moaning loudly, Gumball doubled his grip on her fur and pushed even further down. Nicole managed to inhale just enough air not to suffocate, but was undoubtedly choking from the swallowing motions with her throat, making him groan loudly and whisper "fuck" under his breath. The prickly cock was a big reason for why Nicole decided against getting with another cat. She had forgotten how painful oral was having been married to her bunny honey for so long. When Gumball finally released her, Nicole gasped for air and began to wipe her eyes with her paws. Nicole took the moment of peace with bliss, taking each second of it as long as she could.

He seemed very eager to get on with fucking her as after a short amount of time he pulled her up by the hair and kissed her passionately again. A moment later he made it clear Nicole was to turn her ass to him, Nicole did so fearfully and placed her hands on the wall to keep steady. She was shuttering to no end, worried about what he was about to do. "G-G-Gumypuss... Please... Don't..."

He gripped her tits, breathing in her ear and pushing his dick between her buttcheeks. Nicole screeched, feeling the spiked shaft jam itself directly into her. She was starting to feel dizzy and disorientated from her ass grinding against him hard. Gumball kept murmuring to himself in a low purr 'mama' and started to lower one hand, heading for her pussy. When he found her clit he moaned with delight and started playing with it and rubbing her clit, trying to get her excited. Nicole tensed up, feeling her sacred area being touched by someone who was never supposed to. "Gumball, not there! No! Stop!"

Suddenly he stopped rubbing her, and Nicole felt her face pushed into the wall. Nicole began to hiss, feeling the rod retract from her ass and prod her. Once she felt the member exit her, she gave a slight sigh of relief, shaking a bit. However, he wasn't finished, and Gumball lined his dick with her pussy, pushing against her. Nicole hadn't had sex with Richard for weeks and was at this point incredibly tight, but really the pain of being forced to make space for the huge incestuous dick was so disgustingly satisfying. Nicole yelled out as he entered her, causing Gumball to grab her mouth to silence her screams. He forced his way into her very quickly, always drawing back a bit each time he pushed further into her, trying to maximize the girth that his mother's wall could handle. As he got his full length in her he gripped her hips and pushed himself into her as deep as possible and stayed there for a few moments. The intensity and pressure Nicole felt was so overwhelming Nicole started to shake and breathe very fast. She began to shed tears once more, and shut her eyes as the liquid trickled down her face. _Please forgive me Richard, I'm so sorry._

When her shaking and breathing had calmed a bit he started to move again. Very slowly at first, not doing anything too hard, just moving in and out, letting her get used to his spiny width. When he could feel her pushing against him trying to get more of an impact he picked up the pace, fucking her harder and with more force. As he did so Nicole couldn't help herself and began screaming quietly with each thrust into her. Her child was so big, so big that his cock stabbed her g-spot with every move, causing Nicole to reluctantly feel a climax beginning to build up inside her. As he increased the pressure with his thrusts, her shaking became more intense and Nicole almost couldn't keep herself upright.

As her sanity broke, it didn't take much more for Nicole to reach an orgasm; the excruciatingly painful fucking and grinding of her son's hips upon her clit forced Nicole into having crashing waves of climax. Nicole tried very hard not to scream, instead groaning and moaning into the wall. The pleasure made her whimper and tearful, realizing how her body utterly betrayed her. Her face was flushed red from embarrassment, whilst her tongue ruled out from excessive lust. As Nicole came Gumball moved both his hands to her hips and started to pick up the pace, making longer strokes. A loud howl came out of Nicole, feeling sharp claws dig into her waist. Gumball was now fully latched onto her, humping and slashing her insides with heavy smacks.

All of a sudden, Nicole could feel his cock get harder and swell up, and seconds later he started to cum. Yelling out he crashed into her, gripping her hips tightly, forcing himself as deep into her as possible as his dick pulsed inside her. Nicole squealed from the added intensity, and started to scratch the bathroom walls. Gumball's knot flowed through her insides, sweeping her with a blanket of thick warmness. She began to shudder, having an entire load rope itself around her cunt. She started to screech, feeling Gumball embedding his claws deeper and deeper into her sides as he blasted his shots. She fell over, fumbling onto the wet floor and getting her face splashed with dirtied water. She gargled, absolutely crushed like her spirit.

He stayed inside her for a few moments more, shaking and groaning. Then, Gumball pulled out and Nicole could feel the cum drip down her leg. Nicole turned to him, eyes filled with sorrow and tears. All she could muster staring into the darkness was a "why?" Gumball unsunk his daggers from her, and rubbed his mother's ass with a sense of proudness. Before he left, he leaned in, kissed her forehead and whispered "this was the best day off, ever." Then he was gone, and Nicole could hear the door open and close.

Nicole started the water again, cleaning the sweat and cum off herself before drying and heading to her room.

* * *

**Gumball's Perspective**

Gumball Watterson found out the day before that classes were cancelled due to bad weather. He had longed for more time away from school and the rest of the brats at the place. As much as he had a thing for Penny, it really wasn't all that exciting going. His dad was out for work, and he vaguely remembered his mother saying she was dropping off Anais off to her 'friends.' Waking up overly early for a day off, Gumball huffed to find it was still dark outside. Darwin was still fast asleep, and he had no interest in waking him up to play. Instead, he decided to do what boys do when they have too much free time.

Gumball grabbed some tissues and his lotion from his desk, getting set up to waste a couple minutes. He didn't want to be loud, being at home with Darwin and all, so he figured he would just use his imagination this time around. Gumball found it rather difficult to get excited, having not much material to really work with in all honesty. Penny was cute, but he felt it hard to get hard. "Ugh, this sucks." He whispered to himself, working his shaft. He especially hated the fact he was so spiky down there. For what it was worth, being a cat was more a pain than a blessing. Frustrated at how much of a hassle it was to get up, he stumbled outside, looking for a snack to binge on.

As Gumball left his room, he could hear a faint humming sound from across the hall. His ears perked, and he glanced over to where the noise came from. Walking over to it, he found it was eminating from the bathroom. More precisely, his mother. He heard the shower sprinkling, and her slight hums through the door. Gumball was confused as to why she was home so early. "Guess she wanted to get clean before the bathroom was gonna get crowded." He guessed.

Then, he felt an odd sensation. Looking down, he could see he had forgotten to put on his boxers. More than that, he was stuck up like a cactus. He gasped, and began to bite his claws. He was bewildered to how he was so aroused, never having felt such a sense of craving. He knew the woman inside making those sweet sounds was his own mother, Nicole, but that didn't matter to his dick. His mind started racing, imagining his mother in the shower. She was naked, showing off the blue feline body that was like his, but oh so attractive. He winced, but was out of it now. He needed release, and if it meant through his own mom, so be it.

As Gumball opened the door, he saw in clear view his mother's gorgeous frame. She had just put away the towel, having dried her fur presumably. As he saw her looking his way, he swiftly shut the door, and killed the lights. Hearing her fumble for the light switch, he heard her swear under her breathe as she went for the door. As soon as Nicole had the door open, Gumball pounced on her and caused her to stumble back into the shower. Nicole tripped, and fell screaming and tried to push this attacker away, but Gumball had her in a tight grip. He could tell she couldn't see him, but he absolutely could see her. He was acute to the darkness, playing video games all the time at the dead of night in his room. He could see all the curves and her beautiful face. So beautiful, he had to take a shot at it.

Gumball couldn't help himself and kissed Nicole hungrily, pushing her body against his. Gumball was surprised by how little she was fighting, almost feeling as if she was kissing back. Being much smaller than her, his dick reached up to her stomach, prodding her belly. Nicole sprung back, yelling at Gumball who the hell was he, and what was he doing. She was pissed, and suddenly aggressive. Gumball didn't like that, and saw that he had to be more aggressive to win here, and decided he didn't need to answer her, instead he just pushed her harder against the wall and kissed her with more fervor.

Nicole started to push Gumball off of him, putting her hands between her and his face as Gumball kissed her. He felt her choking up, coughing wildly in his mouth. He savored his control, and pressed his advantage. As she squirmed, he started to use his hands to explore her body as well, starting by putting his hands in her soft fur and pulling her tighter into the kiss. He was thirsty for more, however, and broke from the kiss to descend upon her neck, biting into it as he moved one hand to her boob. Gumball heard her gasp and shutter as he played with the patches of fur around her nipple.

He couldn't believe his eyes once he laid his face by the mounds. His mother wasn't the heftiest or largest; her breast wouldn't by any stretch of the imagination be considered large. However, they felt so inviting to him, like a distant memory or wonderful nostalgia. Without a second thought, he buried his face on the cups, munching and suckling them as he did as a child. Nicole roared, pounding at Gumball and causing him to wince. It only encouraged him to suck harder, causing her to regret the threat on him. She began to moan and holler, as he felt himself winning.

When he came back to her mouth Nicole began to cough again, wincing from the disgust she felt. Gumball pressed his mouth against his mother, feeling his desire surging and driving him. He was so excited, he could feel the tingling of lust coursing throughout. He was driven mad with the urge to take, and forced his way through her mouth. Gumball soon felt some stimulation, but this time genuine. Gumball could feel his mother's paw brush his shaft, perking it up even more. He purred in his throat, and slathered more hard kisses in Nicole's mouth. He couldn't tell if she accidentally grazed or if it was something more, but he didn't care. He needed her to come to her senses and take his dick. Gumball placed his hand on her head and pushed her face down towards his hard cock. Nicole was bewildered, and Gumball could sense her fright. He took her shock and long gasp as a chance to shove into her mouth his heated rod. Nicole sputtered, feeling the juices leaking already.

Her mouth felt like heaven on earth, being so silky smooth and moist on his lotioned prick. He was so transfixed at how he was so satisfied without having to feel his spikes, he didn't realize how he had been aggressively jamming her jaw to fit the enormous penis in her mouth. The only words he could get out as he saw his beautiful mother struggle and choke at his knees was a low "yes mom, take this dick." He saw the wetness tears from her eyes, watching his strict mother look so vulnerable and child-like. Her sterness became innocence, and he nearly forgot she was the one to have authority around the house. Moaning loudly, Gumball doubled his grip on her fur and pushed even further down. He could feel himself tensing up, his mother's mouth being too amazing not to outright burst was already a miracle. Gumball sensed that he was going to erupt, and noted that he had to savor this moment, for who knew when he would have the chance again?When Gumball finally released her, Nicole gasped for air and began to wipe her eyes with her paws. Gumball took the much needed break with bliss, taking each second of it as long as he could.

He was very eager to get on with fucking her as after a short amount of time Gumball pulled her up by the tuffs of her ear and kissed her passionately again. Gumball hissed like a rabid cat, demanding from her the goods. He made it clear that she was to turn her ass to him. Nicole let out a soft whimper, and did so fearfully. She was shuttering to no end, worried about what he was about to do. "Mom, I hope you're ready."

He grabbed her tits, breathing in her ear and slid his dick into her tight ass. Nicole screeched, feeling the spiked shaft jam itself directly into her. Gumball held his mother up, seeing her visibly dizzy and disorientated. Her legs were wobbling, and she wouldn't stop panting and asking him to get off her. Gumball kept murmuring to himself in a low purr 'mama' and started to lower one hand, heading for her pussy. When he found her clit he moaned with delight and started playing with it and rubbing her clit, trying to get her excited. Nicole tensed up, feeling her sacred area being touched by someone who was never supposed to. "Gumball, not there! No! Stop!"

Gumball slowly pulled out from the weakened anal tunnel of his mother, causing her to whine and yowl. He was transfixed at the loveliness of her ass, but he knew the real treasure was somewhere else. He had never done it before, but he could tell that this was worth the struggle. Once his member exited her, Gumball heard his mother let out a slight sigh of relief, shaking a bit. However, he wasn't finished, and Gumball lined his dick with her pussy, pushing against her. Upon first impact, Nicole let out the most ear piercing screech Gumball had ever heard. He was taken aback, and had thought of what would happen if Darwin awoke. Of course, he wasn't going to let that stop him. Not when he was so far deep. Gumball quickly grabbed her mouth to silence her screams. He could tell he was getting off to her pain, which he suggested came from being a cat. His spines delve swimmingly in her, embedding themselves in her vaginal walls. He forced his way into her very quickly, always drawing back a bit each time he pushed further into her, trying to maximize the girth that his mother's wall could handle. As he got his full length in her he gripped her hips and pushed himself into her as deep as possible, taking hold of some cushioning fat from her rounded waist. He could hear her softly crying, exciting him more. He didn't know why, but he could smell the hormones that indicated she was into it, despite the trauma and genuine nastiness of this. He was aware she was his mother. She was aware at this point he was her son. Those thoughts were too enticing and powerful for him to not get harder.

When her shaking and breathing had calmed a bit he started to move again. Very slowly at first, not doing anything too hard, just moving in and out, letting her get used to his spiny width. When he could feel her pushing against him trying to get more of an impact he picked up the pace, fucking her harder and with more force. Her caverns were crushing him as he bulldozed his way through the crevice, exciting his cock to no end. He had reached his full length, and could feel it working it's way in his mother. As he increased the pressure with his thrusts, Nicole's legs shattered, giving in to lust and failing. She nearly toppled to the ground, if it wasn't for Gumball's digging of claws into her backside.

Gumball was surprised to feel his mother's cum spray him as he pounded her. His ears perked up hearing her moans and whines whilst pressed up to the wall. The sensation was all too much for him as well. Gumball was unsure how much more he could take sliding in and out of this divine pussy. The pleasure made him coo and huff, completely at a loss for words. As Nicole came Gumball moved both his hands to her hips and started to pick up the pace, making longer strokes. He was burning up, and his head was fully loaded. His mother was roaring now, having had been gripped by his sharp claws as he plunged further and further. The walls were constricting his cock now, and there was no escaping his cravings to release.

Gumball began to pour everything he had stored into his mother's womb. Yelling out he crashed into her, gripping her hips tightly, forcing himself as deep into her as possible as his dick pulsed inside her. Nicole's squeals were incredibly animalistic, and Gumball could here the paint shave off the walls as she sank her daggers into it. He blasted her over and over with thick baby batter like he had seen on the internet, but this was unbelievable. So much tension was leaving his body, and being transferred to where he came from. He wasn't dumb, he knew this was how he was made. He was mating with Nicole... His mommy. He was the Gummypuss who who would defile his mommy's puss, spread his seed like his father did. Nicole was quivering, having been filled up and then some. She couldn't stop wailing, and Gumball could tell it was due to her motherly instincts. She could subconsciously feel the sickening act cause a change as he blew up her cunt. He could see her crumbling on him, his gorgeous mother succumbing to his cum.

Gumball stayed inside her for a few moments more, legs barely functional as well. Then, Gumball pulled out and saw his and his mother's fluids spill out. Nicole was flushed crimson in the blackness, turning to Gumball, eyes filled with sorrow and tears. All she could muster staring at him was a "why?" Gumball unsunk his daggers from her, and rubbed his mother's ass with a sense of proudness. He had laid claim to it, and it had now become his territory. Before he left, he leaned in, kissed her forehead and whispered "this was the best day off, ever." He walked over to the door, opened it slightly, and shut his mother back in the darkness.

Gumball returned to his room to find Darwin still fast asleep. He sighed a sigh of relief, and put on his boxers before getting back into bed.


	5. Ash/Delia - O.S.- III

A Mothers Love by FrankySuperCyborg21

**CH.1**

The Ketchum residence was alive with activity. They were having a party to celebrate Ash finishing in the finals of the Kalos League, but lost to Calem in the final round. All of Ash's old friends were there, Misty, Brock, Max, May, Dawn, Paul, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clement, Bonnie and even Cynthia. Brock was trying to flirt with Cynthia as always, with her telling him she has eyes on someone else. Causing him to become depressed and sulk in the corner with a gloomy aura around him.

Delia was currently in the kitchen with Mr. Mime, Ash was busy talking with the girls he travelled with. Of course, Iris kept calling him a 'little kid'. But subtly, the girls were trying to flirt with Ash, trying to indicate they want to be alone with him and tell him their feelings. Whether he noticed or not, was hard to tell.

After the party finished, and everyone left, and the house was cleaned, Ash went upstairs to get a shower before heading to bed.

When he got into bed, he was stuggling to get to sleep. He was tossing and turning but couldn't get to sleep. But then he heard something. A strange noise.

"Hmm..."

He got out of bed and walked down the hall, eventually coming to his mothers room. The door was open a crack, so he decided to look inside. What he saw, he will never forget till the day he dies.

His mother was sitting on her bed, naked, with her hand pumping in and out of her at a fast rate. She was moaning, each one getting louder, but she was trying to desperately muffle the sounds with her free hand by biting on her finger.

Ash unconciously leaned more forward, and more and more until...he fell through the door and onto the floor.

Delia gasped when she saw Ash lying on the floor. She covered herself with her blanket and looked on as Ash stood up. "Ash! Just what do you think you were doing young man?"

Ash rubbed the back of his head while he sported a massive blush. "Sorry mom. I heard some noises and came to see what was going on. I can see you're busy so I'll just get going"

What he didn't know, was that when he stood up, Delia saw he was aroused, probably from when he was watching, and this made her even more turned on.

As Ash was about to leave the room, she jumped out of the bed and grabbed his arm. "Ash, wait! Don't...go just...yet"

Ash saw his mother was now blushing as well. Why? He did not know. Yet.

"What is it mom?"

Delia couldn't believe she was about to do this. Gaining her courage, she suddenly pounced on Ash, smothering his lips with hers. Ash was wide eyed. Here was his mother, kissing him! His first kiss!

His eyes drooped and he returned it. He wrapped his arms around her naked waist and pulled her more towards him. She suddenly licked his bottom lip with her tongue, asking for entrance, which he allowed almost immediately.

They were kissing passionately for a few minutes until they parted, panting for breathe.

"M-mom, w-why did you d-do that?" He stuttered.

Delia blushed more. "The truth is Ash, I've wanted to do that for a while now but never got the chance or the courage. Cause I knew you would probably say it's gross and we shouldn't do that. I love you Ash. More than a mother should. All I ask is that you don't hate me" Tears were falling from her eyes as she said this.

Ash was taken back. His mother loved him more than as a son. He did love his mom the same way but was always scared she would hate him for it and kick him out onto the streets.

He grabbed her chin with his index and thumb and lifted her head up. When she looked into his eyes, she saw a deep love. And what he did next, caused her eyes to widen. He kissed her. On the lips. Her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck before returning the kiss.

When they parted, Ash told her "Truth is mom, I love you too. I didn't say or do anything because I thought you would hate me and possibly kick me out on the street. But I can now see you return what I feel and I am happy to be with you"

Delia smiled and kissed him again in happiness. They started slow, but it soon turned passionate and lustful. She started to strip him of his clothes until he was only in his boxers. She looked down and saw he was still aroused. But what made her shudder in delight was how big he was. She could tell just by the tent that he was VERY big.

Smirking lustfully, she went down on her knees and removed the last piece of clothing from him. When she saw it, she inwardly gasped. He wasn't VERY big, he was mind blowing humongous!

Is that supposed to fit in me!? It's a monster! She thought. Gaining courage, she gently grasped it, causing Ash to shudder. Her hand felt better than his own. She kissed the shaft before licking it from the base to the tip.

Ash groaned. He never felt anything like this, even when he was pleasuring himself. He looked down and saw his mom, no, his lover engulf his cock into her mouth, swallowing him inch by inch. She was practically deepthroating him now. She gagged a little as some went down the back of her throat, causing her to breath through her nose.

Delia then started to bob her head up and down slowly. Gaining speed over time until she was going three bobs a second. Ash placed his right hand in her hair, encouraging her.

He started to thrust with her bobbing until "I-I'm...gonna...Cum!" But Delia didn't stop, she kept bobbing. And when she knew Ash was at his limit, she stopped bobbing. Leaving only the tip in her mouth and sucked while rubbing him hard and fast. After ten seconds, she felt him stiffen and shoot his seed into her mouth. She kept rubbing him until he was dry.

When he was done, she swallowed every drop. She then stood up, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bed.

She lay down and spread her legs. She pulled him into a kiss before pushing him downwards. Getting the idea, Ash moved down while kissing her body, starting with her neck, then her chest, he then played with her moderate-sized breasts. Tweaking the nipples with his finger and giving the nipples a good suck, coaxing out some of her milk from her breasts, which he gladly swallowed. She was moaning and telling him to stop with his teasing and get on with it.

Smirking, he went further down until he was face to face with her pussy. Using his index and middle fingers on his right hand, he stroked it. Bringing out a moan from her. He then rubbed the 'girl button' and this caused her to become more wet and to cry out in pleasure.

When his fingers were good and wet, he slid them into her hole, making her moan loud. He started to pump his fingers in and out of her slowly at first. She moaned each time his fingers rubbed a sweet spot, making her arch her back in ecstasy. When he was pumping at a reasonable pace, he had the sudden urge to lick her folds.

Bringing his face near her, he took a quick smell. She smelled sweet. He then gave her a lick, earning him a louder moan and for her to arch her back again. He licked up and down her folds, earning moans and groans from his lover, each one louder than the last. When he licked her clit, she practically screamed in pleasure and wrapped her legs tightly round his head, encouraging him to keep it up.

He lapped at her folds and pumped for a good few minutes, until he could feel her walls start to tighten their hold on his fingers, indicating she was close. "A-Ash...I-I'm c-close! D-don't...stop...!"

He pumped harder and faster, making her moan louder and louder until she yelled "I'M CUMMING!" and she released her juices into his mouth, which he gladly drank up. She tasted sweet as well as smell it.

He crawled up her body until he was face to face with her. She had her eyes closed and was panting with a serene smile on her face. Her forehead was covered in sweat from having orgasmed so hard. She opened her eyes to see Ash was staring at her lovingly. She grasped his head and pulled him down to her in a sweet kiss. She could taste herself on his lips, and it turned her on even more.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She could feel him proding her entrance, asking for permission to enter her sacred cavern. She broke the kiss and looked in his eyes. She could see he was asking if it was okay to continue. Delia nodded, giving him her consent to penetrate her womanhood.

Ash took a deep breath and held it as he slowly pushed himself into Deila. She moaned and he groaned. She felt really good, it has been so long since she had a real man inside her. Ash still couldn't believe he was about to make love with his own mother. The woman who has been by his side since he started his journey as a Pokemon Master. He loved the way her pussy clung to his manhood, sucking him in, begging him to fuck the lights out of it.

When he was fully sheathed inside her, he took a second to reign in the feeling of having his dick in pussy for the first time. It felt...weird yet, wonderful at the same time. Looking at Delia, he could see she had her eyes closed and was waiting for him to make his move.

Taking another deep breath and releasing it, he started to thrust in and out of her slowly. She moaned with each thrust, but eventually, she grew tired of the slow pace and told him "Ash, mmm, go faster, and harder. Don't be shy. You won't hurt me"

Nodding, he picked up his pace and started to slam his dick into her, causing her to let out screams of pleasure. The sounds of flesh smacking flesh rang throughout the room, Delia got more and more wet with each thrust. She could feel the familiar tightening in her groin, indicating she was getting close, and she knew Ash was too, for he picked up his pace and started to slam into her even harder, making the smacks become louder, you could nearly hear them from outside the house.

"M-mom...! I-I'm c-close! Are you...protected...?" Delia smacked his butt and scolded him. "Don't, ahh, call me m-mom...anymore Ash...I'm your...Ahh! Lover now. Call me...by my...n-name! And no...I'm not pro-protected!"

Ash, after hearing this, tried to pull out, but Delia, to his surprise, tightened her hold on him with her legs and kept him there. "Finish in me Ash! Give me your spunk. I don't care if I get pregnant! Nothing would make me happier than to mother your child!"

Hearing this, Ash decided not to refuse her and give her what she wants. After a few more thrusts, Delia arched her back in pleasure and screamed as she had the biggest orgasm of her life. Ash kept thrusting to help her ride through it. Soon, he came as well and filled her womb with his seed, which caused her to cum again.

When Ash was spent, he collapsed to her left and laid on his back, panting from having to work so hard. "T-that was...Awesome...Delia"

He looked to his left and saw Delia was nearly asleep. Smiling, he kissed her on the forehead and wrapped the blanket over them. He pulled her towards him and she instantly snuggled on his chest with her head on his shoulder. He reached over and turned off the bedside lamp. The only light left was coming from the moon shining brightly through the window.

Ash looked down once more and saw Delia, his lover, asleep in his arms. He smiled again and thought of what just happened. They were no longer mother and son, but lovers. He was hers and she was his. And he liked the sound of that.

Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep, unaware that the next few days were going to be crazy and that his life was forever changed.

* * *

**CH.2**

The next day, Delia was the first to wake up. She tried to get up but felt a pair of arms around her. Looking up, she saw her son, no, her lover, Ash Ketchum was sound asleep with his arms around her. She smiled as she remembered last night. It was the first time they made love and hopefully not the last.

She moved her arm downwards a bit before she felt something poke it. Using her hand, she gently grasped it. When she heard Ash hiss in his sleep, she figured what it was. Lifting up the sheets, she saw she was right. Ash had Morning Wood. He must be having a good dream to be this hard in the morning.

Getting a devious, but loving smirk, Delia took hold of him in her hand and gave him a few strokes. Getting more devious, she then lowered her head and gave his tip a kiss before licking his member from the base to the tip, bringing Ash to groan in delight.

"M-mom...don't stop...please. Keep...going. Y-you feel...soooo...goooooooooood and...tiiiiiiiiight" Delia smiled. He was dreaming of her, but then she frowned. She told him last night to call her by her name as they were now lovers, not mother and son. As a small punishment, she gave his shaft a gentle squeeze, which only encouraged him to thrust into her hand.

After squeezing him for a few minutes, she thought he had enough and eased up on her grip. She then gave him another kiss on his shaft before engulfing him in her mouth.

She lowered her head, taking in a number of his many inches, before bobbing her head and sucking him off. She licked the underside of his man pole while giving the occasional suck on the tip. She used her right hand to massage the part she couldn't get in her mouth, while she used her left to rub her lower lips. Giving the man she loves a lot of loving made her get more and more wet. She wanted Ash to wake up so he could also satisfy her too. Just thinking of him licking her again made her juices flow more freely.

Eventually, she felt a hand start to stroke her hair. Looking up, she saw Ash was now awake and gazing at her lovingly. She felt herself blush from the way he was just staring at her, but she continued to pleasure him.

Soon, Ash grasped her by the chin and brought her to his eye level to give her a deep and passionate kiss. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but it was only three minutes.

When they finally parted to breathe, Ash looked deeply into the eyes of the woman he loves and started to stoke her back with a light, teasing touch. "What brought that on Delia?" He gave a teasing smile, causing her to blush the colour of a Tomato Berry.

She then smirked seductively. "I saw how stressed you were and decided to...relief you of it. And also, because I want my morning dose of Ashy." It was Ash's turn to blush. He wasn't expecting the sudden nickname and it caught him off guard.

Regaining his bearings, he smiled seductively back and said huskily "Well, why don't I take care of that?" Before he moved her to lie on her back and lined himself up with her entrance.

"Yes sweetie. Give me everything you got. Don't hold back while giving me your love"

If it was possible, Ash felt himself get harder, so hard it became painful. He lined up with her kitten before he entered her sacred cavern. He groaned from how tight she felt. She wasn't this tight last night, so what caused it to happen?

Ash started to thrust himself into Delia slowly at first, and started to gain speed with every thrust as he felt her lips loosen up to allow more of him to enter her pussy.

Delia was moaning with passion. She loved how her Ash felt inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and grasped his shoulders before telling him "Faster sweetie, harder. Give it to me" So Ash just nodded and sped up until he was slamming into her.

They carried on for the next two hours. They made love in all known positions, some they even made up .

When they finally climaxed for the final time, they both collapsed on the bed exhausted.

But their rest was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

_RIIIIIIING!_

They looked at each other with confusion, wondering who could be coming to their home this early in the morning.

Ash got up and put on his pj's, telling Delia he'll answer it. Giving her time to rest a bit.

Ash had just made it down the stairs when the bell went a second time.

_RIIIIIIIIIING!_

This caused him to call out "I'm coming!" before he opened the door to see Cynthia standing there with a smile on her face.

"C-Cynthia? What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

Cynthia suddenly blushed, which Ash noticed, and she told him "I came here to tell you something. I leave later today so I figured now would be as good a time as any. I was going to tell you last night but, you were with all your friends so I didn't"

Ash's face went from a look of confusion to realisation to guilt. He knew what she wanted to tell him, but he wasn't sure how to break it to her. Sighing, he invited her in.

"Come on in Cynthia. I have a feeling I know what you want to tell me"

With a look of confusion, Cynthia entered the house and Ash closed the door.


End file.
